Prison Hall
by MyShips
Summary: Sonic steps in to face Eggman, but new and old enemies work together to defeat him. Stuck in captivity, Sonic finds a new way to keep himself entertained. Based strongly on the start of Sonic Forces. Contains swearing and mature material. Sonadow.


Warnings: Sexual content, one swear word, homosexuality.

A blue streak zoomed past the bright palm trees of Green Hill. The wind whooshed through his quills as he raced down the grassy hills and tight loops. Sonic the Hedgehog was out for a leisurely stroll, seeing as the sun was shining and the world was not under threat.

"Sonic! Eggman's forces are surging into the city! We need you here now!" shouted Tails over the communicator.

'Oh, great.'

"Hold on, Tails! I'm on my way!"

Sonic screeched to a halt and changed course towards the city. Some of Eggman's low level robots had already started heading his way.

'I don't have time to lose, better kick things up a notch!'

Sonic spin dashed at the first robot and bounded towards the next in a hit combo. He sped through a line of rings that happened to be on the floor, bounced of a spring button and boosted round a loop. He was getting closer to the city's edge. Smoke and flames could be seen emanating from the town square. Eggman and a small robot army were closing in on a group of city folk and Tails.

Sonic leapt in from high and smashed the robots to pieces in one quick spin.

"Is everyone okay?" said Sonic, checking Tails for signs of injuries. He looked fine, if a bit shaken.

"We are, thanks to you. Cutting it kind of close, though, pal." said a relieved Tails with a wink.

"Yeah, that's pretty much how I roll."

Turning to Eggman, "Okay, let's finish this, Eggman!"

Eggman was nonplussed. He pointed at Sonic.

"It will be your finish, Sonic! Behold the power of my ultimate masterpiece!"

Sonic leapt at Eggman, only to be smacked to one side by a glowing purple figure. Old enemies started phasing into existence. The first being a familiar black hedgehog.

"Shadow! It's you?"

"Zavok!"

"Metal!"

"Chaos!"

The purple masked being gently lowered themselves down to join the others. Tails snuck the city folk away through a back alley while everyone was distracted.

'Who's this guy? Well, he doesn't look like much.'

"Hmph."

Sonic swiped his nose and attacked.

The purple glowing creature simply stepped to one side.

Sonic froze in shock.

"Huh?!"

"Woah! This guy is faster than Sonic!" said Tails.

The purple figure blasted an attack at Sonic, who dodged and spin dashed in retaliation. The figure easily kicked Sonic away and into a wall.

"Oof! Ow." the wall crumbled with the impact.

Tails took a closer look at the figure.

"No, wait! It's something else. Gotta scan him and figure this out." Tails took out his handheld scanner and pointed it at the figure.

The other enemies took the opportunity to attack Sonic while he was down. Out numbered and overpowered, the fight didn't look like it was going to have a happy ending. The enemies quickly overwhelmed Sonic and landed a hard hit to the side, knocking Sonic to the floor.

"Nice!" said Eggman.

Sonic got up.

"Tails! I need to know what's going on with this guy!" said Sonic at a spare moment.

"I'm trying, Sonic, but these readings are all messed up! They don't make any sense!" said Tails in panic.

Shadow, Chaos, Metal, Zavok and the purple figure each took a turn at hitting Sonic until he landed in a heap on the floor.

"Ugh..." groaned Sonic, trying to get up. Tails watched in anguish as Sonic failed to lift himself and collapsed back down to the floor.

"SONIC!"

-X

"Ugh, I feel like I've been hit by a truck!" groaned Sonic as he came to. The first thing he noticed was that his hands were bound in glowing handcuffs. He was on a small cot in what looked like a prison cell.

'Eggman won, then?'

"HOHOHOHO! How does total, humiliating defeat taste, Sonic? You're going to have that taste in your mouth for the rest of your days!" Eggman cheered, standing on the outside of Sonic's barred cell.

"Can you keep the noise down? My head is pounding!"

"That's not the only pounding you'll be taking while you're here, Sonic!"

'What?'

"I'll be keeping you alive just so you can see your world be taken over by my armies! Total world domination will be mine, now that you're out of the way! HOHOHO!"

Sonic glared at Eggman.

"My friends will stop you, Eggman! When they work together, nothing can stop them!" he said with determination.

"Your little friends are no match for my superior armies and machines! They're already cowering underground while my robots destroy their city! Face it, Sonic, your friends are nothing without you to lead them." Eggman turned to walk away before he accidentally said something that might give the blue hedgehog hope.

"What, I'm just meant to sit here? Come on, Eggman, I'm already bored!" goaded Sonic.

"You're right, Sonic! I can't have my minions standing around doing nothing when there's a perfectly good punching bag to be practised on!" Eggman looked around. "Metal! Sonic is just dying to see how much pummelling he can take before he passes out. Why don't you assist him in his endeavour? HAHAHOHO!"

Metal Sonic phased through what appeared to be a security field and opened the door to Sonic's cell.

"The rest of you! Get back to work!" Eggman shouted at generic robots and creatures who were all gawking at the transaction. They all jumped and flustered about.

-x

Eggman was scanning over the blueprints to his next machine when a poking on his foot interrupted his thoughts. It was the left arm, head and torso of Metal. Eggman growled and looked at the security screen outside Sonic's cell. He was still there, thank heavens. He seemed to be shouting something to get his attention. Eggman pushed the button that activated the communications system.

"-chunks of Metal found you yet? He's never been a match for me one on one! Send in your next goon and let's see if they last as long!" taunted Sonic.

"You blasted, annoying hedgehog! Shadow, get down there and keep Sonic entertained! I have world domination to attend to! Make sure I'm not interrupted again unless it's an emergency!"

-x

Sonic was on his 3rd count of the tiles on the ceiling when Shadow appeared outside his cell.

"Shadow, what are you doing siding with Eggman? I thought you two didn't see eye to eye."

Shadow remained silent as he phased through the force field and entered Sonic's cell.

"What's wrong? Eggman got your tongue?" Sonic taunted, getting into a fighting stance.

Shadow copied his movements and put his guard up.

"I can beat you even with my hands handcuffed together!" Sonic jumped into a spin dash and aimed at Shadow. Shadow followed suit. They crashed together and bounded apart. The fight continued with neither side getting the upper hand, each got their own hit in and took at hit from the other. After a while, Sonic was starting to get bored. He jumped up and raised his bound hands, ready to strike down like a hammer at Shadow, but Shadow was too fast and dived at his middle. They landed in a heap on the bed; Sonic's bound hands above his head, Shadow's body between Sonic's legs and his hands either side of Sonic's head.

It was a very compromising position.

Sonic immediately noticed the implications of the position and felt his face heat up.

"Well, this looks wrong." he said awkwardly.

Shadow seemed to notice that Sonic no longer intended to fight and relaxed slightly. Sonic's attention was entirely on him and he seemed almost captivated. Eggman's voice sounded through his brain.

"Keep Sonic entertained. Make sure I'm not interrupted again unless it's an emergency!"

Sonic seemed to be very entertained by this level of intimacy. Shadow tested the waters by leaning his face close to Sonic's to see what his reaction would be.

Sonic's eyes went comically wide and his face was becoming a very similar colour to Shadow's stripes.

"S-Shadow, what are you doing?" stammered Sonic.

Sonic couldn't believe it, Shadow not only noticed the sexual implications of the position they were in, but he seemed to encourage it. Maybe he's just trying to unnerve Sonic to get the upper hand!

'Not on my watch!'

Sonic looped his hands over the back of Shadow's head and flipped them over. Now he was on top of Shadow with his legs either side of Shadow's hips, Shadow's head was pinning Sonic's bound hands down. He really didn't think this through.

Shadow's hands came down to rest on Sonic's hips. If this is what Sonic wanted to do to keep himself entertained, then this is what they will do.

Shadow rubbed a hand up Sonic's back and pulled him down. Shadow placed a kiss on Sonic's shocked lips and held him close.

Sonic's brain disengaged and his body took over. He pressed his lips to Shadow's and deepened the kiss. His body pressed down against Shadow's and he let out a small moan.

Shadow's hands swept down Sonic's body towards his rear end.

"Hey!" shouted Sonic.

When they reached his tail, his world melted. Oh no.

Shadow wrapped his hands around Sonic's tail and massaged it. Sonic started quivering. He always had a thing for his tail being touched, it was surprisingly sensitive.

"Unf" huffed Sonic, his arms going weak.

Shadow took this opportunity to flip them back over. He hook Sonic's handcuffed hands over a notch in the bed frame, keeping his arms above his head, and worked his way down Sonic's body. Touching and feeling every crease and crevice, delighting in the way Sonic responded.

Shadow's hands reached Sonic's crotch. He looked at Sonic's face.

"Shadow..." Sonic gasped. His eyes full of lust and a hint of uncertainty.

Shadow reached into Sonic's fur and pulled out his half hard cock. This would definitely be classed as 'being entertained'.

Shadow gave it a few gentle strokes and watched Sonic wriggle. His breathing had turned into small gasps.

"Sh-Shadow, oh!"

Shadow reaching into his own fur and pulled out his excited cock and rubbed it against Sonic's.

"Oh, wow!" shouted Sonic, who rutted against it with new vigour, he'd never felt anything like it before. It felt fantastic!

Shadow rubbed their two cocks up and down, getting thrills from the erotic noises Sonic was making. Sonic acknowledged that having his hands tied up while this was going on was definitely a new turn on for him.

The pressure in Sonic's lower region was starting to build, but he wanted more. He unhooked his hands from the bed frame and carefully rolled himself over. Leaning on his elbows and looking over his shoulder, he suggestively wiggled his tail at Shadow, who took the hint.

Shadow reached for Sonic's tail and pressed his cock up against Sonic's backside. One hand on Sonic's hip, the other fondling his tail, Shadow rubbed his cock up against Sonic's bottom in time with his strokes of his tail.

Sonic groaned with satisfaction, he felt drool start to build up in his mouth, but he couldn't bring himself to care that much. Sonic lowered himself down and balanced his front half on his face while he reached his bound hands down the fondle himself. This angled his body and aligned Sonic's hole with Shadow's thrusts.

Sonic let out a surprised yelp to the feel of a hard cock rubbing over his hole.

Shadow peered down at the now visible hole and put his fingers in his mouth to moisten them. He carefully brought a wet finger down and pushed at Sonic's entrance.

"Woah! Shadow!" shouted Sonic, not knowing what to make of this new intrusion.

Shadow gently inserted the finger into the tight hole and slowly pulled it back out.

Sonic's senses were too overstretched to make a coherent sentence. He could only moan and gasp his thoughts.

Shadow reinserted the finger with slightly more ease than last time. This time, instead of removing the finger, he pulled it out almost all the way, then went back in for more.

"Hngh..." groaned Sonic. "Can you go a bit deeper?"

Shadow complied and inserted his finger down to the knuckle. Sonic gasped.

"Mmmmh! Oh! That-"

Shadow finger fucked Sonic until he felt the tightness ease as Sonic started to relax. He added another finger.

"Ooh, ow! Wait, keep it there!" said Sonic.

Shadow froze for a moment and allowed Sonic time to adjust. After a few moments, he started to move.

"Mmmmh, feels good." moaned Sonic, who was playing with the tip of his cock.

Shadow removed his fingers and aligned his cock to Sonic's hole. Sonic repositioned himself onto all fours and grabbed hold of the bed frame to steady himself.

"Shadow-" said Sonic, still not fully believing he was about to have sex with his enemy in Eggman's prison cell. There was something very exciting about that thought.

Shadow pushed forwards and entered Sonic's hole. A noise that could be described as a grunt escaped Shadow, this was the first time Shadow had made a noise throughout their encounter. Sonic's ears perked up at the noise and suddenly everything was slightly hotter.

Sonic pushed back into Shadow's cock carefully as it was slowly inserted all the way. Sonic had never felt anything like this before. So full and tight.

"Ughh" he groaned.

Shadow's eyes were closed and a look of intense concentration was on his face. He slowly started to pull out of Sonic, then crashed back into him again.

Something took Sonic's world and tipped it upside down.

"Oh! Hah!" Sonic yelled, slamming himself back onto Shadow.

Shadow grabbed Sonic's hips and started speeding up his thrusts. Sonic's mouth fell open and his tongue came out as he panted at the feeling. His straining, neglected cock was leaking pre-come all over the sheets below. Shadow clenched his teeth at the tightness surrounding his cock, which was slamming in and out of Sonic's tight entrance.

Slapping of thighs echoed off the cell walls.

Shadow was getting close. He thrusted erratically in and out of Sonic, a tense feeling building up in his lower torso. Sonic cried out. A tingling sensation ran through his body as his exploded his release into Sonic's heat. His pushed as far into Sonic as his body would go as he released his seed into Sonic's body. Gasping for air, he carefully removed his spent cock from Sonic's used hole and rolled Sonic over.

Sonic had drool down his chin and his cock was dripping with pre-come. Shadow leaned down and took Sonic's cock into his mouth.

"Aahh!" Sonic arched up into Shadow's hot mouth.

Shadow's hot tongue swirled around the head of Sonic's cock. He sucked down on the cock and swallowed around it. Sonic gave out a strangled cry and squirted his seed into Shadow's mouth. Shadow opened his mouth and allowed the come to shoot onto his tongue. He welcomed Sonic's come into his mouth and swallowed, licking his lips.

Sonic had melted into a puddle on the bed, Shadow looked at him with half lidded eyes.

If this is what it meant to keep Sonic entertained, then perhaps Shadow would volunteer in future.

-x

"All front line robots and clones report to the centre bay at once! Our plan of attack is moving ahead of schedule We strike now!" shouted Eggman down the tannoy system.

Shadow removed his arm from around Sonic and got up.

"'Clones'? Shadow, you're not a clone, are you?" said Sonic, his voice filled with dread.

Shadow just looked at Sonic in his usual menacing way and silently left the cell towards the centre bay.

Sonic sat there in stunned silence while he processed the fact that he'd just had sex with one of Eggman's cloned minions and that the real Shadow would never know what happened here. He wasn't sure whether to feel embarrassed despair or experienced determination; if he could convince the real Shadow to do that with him, he would be in pleasure heaven. Until then, Sonic inspected his handcuffs a little closer.

-x

"Ah, there you are Shadow. Well done in keeping that blue pain quiet, I didn't hear a peep out of him the whole time. What diabolical thing did you do to him?"

"..."

"Not much of a talker are you. Mind you, the real Shadow isn't the life of the party either. No matter, I always have the surveillance footage to view later. Right now, we need to focus on these pesky intruders.

Looks like Sonic's little friends are trying to rescue him. Take the others and destroy them before they get here!"

-x

A large boom shook Sonic's cell as he sat on the cot. Suddenly, his cell door opened.

"This is the end, Sonic." said Zavok, walking into his cell.

"Oh, hey! Sounds like the party's started! Wanna let me go and join in? No? Of course no. You hate fun."

Another boom sounded and the lights went out. Emergency lights came on and an alarm sounded. Sonic's glowing handcuffs suddenly whooshed open.

"Oh, wow! The end, huh? Let's see you try something now that I'm free!" Sonic leapt to his feet.

"Foolish hedgehog. Getting out of your chains does not make you free. Now come and face the inevitable!" Zavok said threateningly.

"Hah!" Sonic zoomed past Zavok and out of his cell.

"The only thing inevitable here is my foot kicking your butt!" he taunted, pointing at Zavok.

Zavok charged at Sonic in a rage.

A crashing battle ensued, Zavok was swiftly defeated. Zavok fell to the ground and phased out of existence. Another clone. Sonic's face heated up as he was briefly reminded of his time with the Shadow clone.

Another large boom shook Sonic out of his fantasy.

"Woah! It's not time for thinking, it's time for running!"

Sonic sprinted for the way out.

More alarms sounded as he ran down the corridor.

"Guess they found out I escaped. Oh well. Time to kiss this yawn-fest goodbye."

Sonic sped through several doorways which slammed shut just behind him. He was way too fast for the security system. Sonic made his way to the outer part of the base and noticed that Earth was visible out the window.

'Woah! I'm off planet! I guess everyone who crosses Eggman gets a one way ticket to space! No way I'm sticking around here, there's nothing to run on! So, what's my move. It's not like I can swim out into space. I'll grab a shuttle! The one I came in on must be around here somewhere. I could do with a little space cruise on my way home.'

Sonic headed towards the launching bay.

-x

"GET THAT INFERNAL HEDGEHOG, BACK IN HIS CELL IMMEDIATELY! WE CANNOT AFFORD TO HAVE HIM ROAMING AROUND!" bellowed Eggman.

'Sonic's bothersome friends may have made it to his base, but they can rot in the cells also!'

Eggman looked at the security footage and noticed that they'd split into groups: Knuckles, Tails and that annoying pink hedgehog Amy Rose in one group, and Rouge, Omega and the real Shadow in another.

"Chaos clone! You take out the fox, echidna and pink hedgehog! Metal and chaos, you stop Shadow, Rouge and Omega! Shadow clone, you recapture Sonic! Move out!" Eggman sat down into his chair and started typing into his control panel.

Eggman's companion robots came to his side.

"Dr. Eggman, there's something in the security footage you should see! From when Sonic was in captivity!"

"Huh? Not now! Can't you see there's an invasion!" he waved them away.

-x

"Shadow, my intel says that Sonic is being held in the prison hall in cell D." said Rouge, flying behind a speeding Shadow. Omega gliding behind them.

A crash sounded. Metal and Chaos made their way through the wall.

"We'll take care of these creeps, you keep going!" Rouge said to Shadow.

Shadow nodded and zoomed past, through the hole in the wall.

-x

Sonic had been running through corridor after corridor and getting nowhere fast.

'I have no idea where the launch bay is, but it's got to be around here somewhere. Leave no corridor unchecked!'

Something crashed into him at great speed, knocking him to the floor.

"Oof."

It was Shadow.

"Are you the real Shadow, or just another clone?" Sonic studied him.

Shadow just stood there menacingly.

"Well, that doesn't answer my question."

Shadow took out a pair of glowing handcuffs and Sonic's face went bright red.

"I guess you're a clone. I don't have time for that right now, I have to get out of here!" Sonic leapt up to pass over Shadow, but Shadow jumped into his path.

"Oh, right. You are actually trying to capture me. You are just a clone after all. Got to follow those Eggy orders! Well, I don't do well in small spaces, so I'm outta here!"

Sonic sped past Shadow, shoving him to one side. He raced down the corridor as fast as he could to try and get away from the Shadow clone who was hot on his tail.

'Hot on my tail' he blushed, 'I'm losing my mind.'

Clone Shadow launched a spin dash at Sonic in an attempt to slow him down. Sonic went into a spin to deflect the attack, but crashed heavily into a wall. Shadow was standing over him in seconds, cuffs in hand.

"Not this time!" Sonic kicked his legs out and tripped Shadow over. The cuffs clattered to the floor. Shadow quickly jumped to his feet and launched himself at Sonic, knocking him backwards. They wrestled on the floor, fighting for dominance. Sonic got the upper hand and rolled on top of Shadow, pinning him to the floor. Shadow looked Sonic in the eyes, his hand swooped round and grasped Sonic's tail.

"Uuhh, that's a dirty trick, Shadow." Sonic grew weak as his body tingled at the touch.

Shadow easily overpowered Sonic and made a grab for the handcuffs, tail still being fondled in his grasp.

"No! Can't be captured again!" he gasped. His body heating up. Shadow rolled them over.

"It's so boring, there's no chilli dogs!" Sonic struggled.

Shadow quickly clasped the cuffs over Sonic's wrists in one sweep and pinned them above his head. Shadow hooked his legs over Sonic's hips and ground himself down, rubbing himself against Sonic's crotch.

"Hmm!" Sonic moaned, clenching his mouth shut so he doesn't cry out.

Sonic looked up at Shadow.

'He's enjoying this as much as I am!'

Sonic leaned up and captured Shadow's lips in a hot kiss. Shadow returned it with ferocity. Sonic took Shadow's distraction as an opportunity to shove him off and jump to his feet.

"That's the thing about the tail, it only works if you keep hold!" Sonic sped away down the corridor, his cuffed hands slowing down his aerodynamic aesthetic. He made a sharp turn round the corner and crashed straight into Shadow, knocking them both to the floor. Sonic landing on top of Shadow.

"Wow, you are fast!" said Sonic. He leaned down and pressed a hot kiss to his opponent's lips. He ran his hands through Shadow's chest fur. It was just as soft as it looks.

He broke the kiss apart and looked down at Shadow, who was looking at him strangely.

"Oh. You're the real Shadow, aren't you." Sonic said, awkwardly. He was shoved harshly off Shadow and landed in a heap as his arms were bound.

"Oof."

Clone Shadow rushed round the corner and took a spin dash at real Shadow, who dodged.

"A clone of me? You think you stand a chance against the real ultimate life form?" said Shadow, taking a stance.

Clone Shadow stood in front of where Sonic was on the floor, as if to keep real Shadow away from him. A large boom knocked them all off guard for a second and clone Shadow used the distraction to his advantage. He launched a spin dash at Shadow, who blocked the attack with his arms. Sonic stood from where he was lying and used a spin dash to break them apart. Clone Shadow threw a Chaos Spear at the ceiling above real Shadow and grabbed Sonic by the cuffs.

Sonic dug his heels in, dragging behind him. Clone Shadow yanked Sonic forwards and grabbed his tail.

"Damn it!" shouted Sonic, knees going weak.

Clone Shadow scooped a limp Sonic up into his arms, making sure to keep rubbing his tail to keep him liquified, and zoomed off back down the corridor. Clone Shadow made his way quickly down to a different holding cell where he could keep Sonic until the invasion was over, other Shadow would not find them if they stay quiet, this place was such a labyrinth.

He rushed them into a secluded room with no surveillance, making sure no one could find them on screen, and put Sonic down on a cot. This seemed to break Sonic from his stupor. Shadow quickly pressed his lips to Sonic's, earning him a moan.

"Shadow, I need to get out of here. I can't let Eggman take over the world!" Sonic was silenced by a finger over his lips. He looked into Shadow's eyes. There was such a longing in them, it twinged his heart. This was just a clone, yet the raw emotion that seemed to be emitting from him tore at Sonic's heart.

Sonic relented and kissed Shadow's finger. Shadow gently pushed Sonic back onto the bed. Sonic voluntarily lifted his cuffed hands above his head. Shadow placed kisses down Sonic's body until he reached his crotch. Dropping to his knees off the bed, he Searched out Sonic's cock, he pulled it free from the fur and dusted light kisses down the shaft.

Sonic gasped.

Shadow licked up from base to tip, then around the head of the cock. Precome was already starting to pool at the slit. Shadow looked up at Sonic's flushed face and put his mouth over the head of the cock.

Sonic made a hissing noise, but was interrupted when Shadow put his finger over his lips.

'They'll hear you.' His eyes seemed to say.

Sonic bit his lip as Shadow slide his mouth down Sonic's cock and gently sucked. He wiggled his tongue up and down over the sensitive skin and swallowed.

Sonic made a slight choking noise.

Shadow rubbed a hand up Sonic's thigh, then circled Sonic's hole. Sonic lifted his legs up and placed them over Shadow's shoulders, exposing himself to Shadow. With a pop, Shadow allowed Sonic's cock to leave his mouth and fall into his hand as he moved his mouth down to Sonic's entrance. He leant forwards and circled his tongue around Sonic's hole. Sonic couldn't help himself, he cried out at the new sensation.

"Ah! Shadow!" shouted Sonic.

Seconds later, the real Shadow crashed through the locked door and took in the scene before him. Clone Shadow was on his knees, with his face very close to Sonic's obviously hard cock. Sonic had his legs draped over Shadow's shoulder, handcuffed arms above his head and seemed to be panting quite heavily.

Shadow's face betrayed his cool exterior as he blushed heavily at the intimate scene. He quickly dived forward and attacked his clone, knocking him away from Sonic, who still seemed to be quivering. What had fake Shadow been doing to him?

Clone Shadow made to spin dash at him, but he was prepared. He harshly punched fake Shadow into a wall, then hit him again before he could recover. Clone Shadow crashed through the wall and stayed down.

Shadow turned back to Sonic and observed his compromising position. His face was hot at the sight. Sonic looked at him with lidded eyes which seemed to be inviting him over. Shadow, in a slight trance, automatically walked over to Sonic, curious as to what he'll do. Sonic looped his arms over Shadow's head and pulled him down on top of him, kissing him passionately. His hands feeling down Shadow's body and down to his tail.

"Hah!" exclaimed Shadow, a new and powerful feeling coursing through his body. He felt himself reacting to the feeling.

Sonic looped his hands back over Shadow's head and reached into Shadow's fur. He pulled out his cock and began rubbing it, grasping it in a way Shadow had never experienced. He gasped in surprise at the sensations Sonic was giving him. Is this what fake Shadow was doing to him?

Sonic got up from his place lying down and got onto his knees, he pushed Shadow down onto the cot and lowered himself to Shadow's cock. Shadow was watching him with curious, yet suspicious eyes. Sonic opened his mouth and licked the tip of Shadow's cock without breaking eye contact. Shadow inhaled sharply. It was like Sonic was lighting him on fire.

Sonic took the head of the cock into his mouth and tasted Shadow's precome. He licked and sucked, just as Clone Shadow had done to him. Shadow made a slight moaning sound which delighted Sonic, encouraging him to go further. Sonic took more of the cock into his mouth and swallowed.

"Ahh!" shouted Shadow. What an intense feeling!

Shadow could feel a build up of pressure in his lower middle, which seemed to be growing more and more intense with Sonic's actions. Suddenly, Sonic stopped and released his cock. Shadow felt the loss of sensation immediately and watched Sonic intently.

Sonic crawled up onto the cot and faced away from Shadow. He looked over his shoulder and wiggled his bottom playfully. Shadow wasn't 100% sure what to do, but he knew an invitation when he saw one. Shadow got onto his knees behind Sonic and grabbed his hips. Sonic, seeing Shadow's hesitation, reached underneath and guided Shadow's cock to his hole.

Shadow's face was burning with a heat he couldn't quite call embarrassment, this situation seemed embarrassing, but somehow in a good way.

Sonic pushed Shadow's cock into his entrance and Shadow quickly took the initiative. He carefully pushed his way past Sonic's ring until the head of his cock was inside.

"Hmmm, Shadow!" moaned Sonic, pressing himself back onto Shadow. He was ready now.

Shadow's hips automatically shoved forwards slightly, going deeper into Sonic.

"Hah!" cried Sonic.

"Fuck me, Shadow." moaned Sonic.

Shadow was momentarily surprised at Sonic's language, before complying. He grabbed Sonic's hips and thrusted deep into Sonic's body, before pulling out almost all the way and sliding back in.

Sonic was a drooling mess on the bed, cuffed hands under himself, pulling at his own cock.

Shadow was starting to get the hang of what they were doing, he pulled himself out of Sonic and flipped him over. He pushed Sonic's hands above his head and threw one leg over his shoulder, spreading him wide open. He pushed his cock back inside Sonic and violently thrusted himself into Sonic at a much better angle. He was as deep as he could get and Sonic was loving it.

Shadow used a spare hand to grab Sonic's cock and stroke it in time with his thrusts.

Sonic decided he loved having his hands above his head while having sex.

Shadow clenched his teeth as he started to get close to the edge. Sonic was making sounds that made him tingle, he wanted to give Sonic everything he had. He slammed himself into Sonic a few more times before he yelled out as a burst of pleasure washed over him and he released all of his built up pressure into Sonic's welcoming hole. Sonic heard Shadow's intense orgasm and it pushed him over the edge as well. He fired his come up into the air and all over his front.

Shadow's eyelids drooped as his energy seemed to drain out of him. He let himself drop down next to Sonic, breathing heavily. Sonic let his legs drop down to the floor. He could feel Shadow's come start to seep out of his hole. He shivered. Lazily, he turned to look at Shadow, who was observing him with a curious look on his face.

Sonic leaned up and kissed Shadow on the lips, then got up to find a basin to wash himself with. Shadow stared up at the ceiling. The others must be wondering where they are. They should find a way to release the handcuffs and get going. They still had Eggman to defeat!


End file.
